


花魁

by qingdushanshuilang



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingdushanshuilang/pseuds/qingdushanshuilang





	花魁

京都是江户时代最繁华的城池，而花月坊是京都最红火的游廊，我们要说的平井桃便是花月坊最出色的花魁。  


平井桃是花魁界的传奇人物。她的初次给了一个不知姓名，或者说已经被遗忘了的男人。那个男人在第三次见面的时候许下了海誓山盟，却没有履行承诺回来为她赎身，她仍旧是京都最飘零且无人拾取的一朵樱花。  


世人皆说爱她，可当平井桃被人高价买去而破苞之后，她就成了整个花月坊最低贱的女人。曾经的门庭若市，万人空巷皆成虚幻，浴衣上盛开得正好的樱花仿佛也在嘲笑她的失意落魄。

  
谁都想看平井桃的笑话，可她从来都不是任人拿捏的玩偶傀儡。她在第二天收拾起了所有素雅洁净的衣裳，换上最艳丽明亮的装扮，将自己的高傲自尊通通撕碎，再次向前辈请教了茶道、花艺、汉文、书道和三味线。

  
明治五年是整个京都最不同寻常的一年，这是平井桃沉寂了一年，将再次亮相花魁道中的一年。那一天，花车开道，侍从前呼后拥，奢华无比，风华无限，在场的没有人不会为她瑰丽灿烂的耀眼光芒而惊艳折服。  
  
如果说之前的平井桃是不喜与人争抢的白色百合，那么如今的她便是灿若玫瑰，在整个花月坊艳压群芳，衬得其他的游女都是残花败柳。  


凑崎纱夏就是在这一天出现在了花月坊，他这辈子都不会忘记的一天，红染月，火曜日。窗外凌霜的枫叶是那样的红火，像是要把富士山都烧烫了。  


他出了十万判黄金，终于获得了与平井桃在扬屋相见的机会，但是前两次都隔了一堵门。二人没有直接见面，也没有提到对方的身份，只讨论了些许俳句与诗文，还有京都与大阪的不同之处。  


第三次的时候，那扇门打开了，凑崎纱夏隔着珠帘看不真切里面的情形，他也不去瞧，只是像前两次一样望向庭院里的枫叶。  


「平井小姐，我见过鹤田先生为你画的浮世绘，已经仰慕你许久。」

  
平井桃不置可否地掩嘴轻笑，「仰慕我的人可以从京都排到大阪，再排去名古屋。」

  
「是。」

  
「我本以为在诗文俳句有如此见地，会是位浩荡豪气的男人，没想到却是位斯文腼腆的小少爷。」

  
「平井小姐说笑了。」凑崎纱夏羞赧地不敢抬头，他的脸不住地蹿红起来。

  
「你不进来吗？」

  
「可……可以吗？」凑崎纱夏惊得肩膀跌了下来，他不敢往里去，也不想惊扰那位纯净无瑕的美人。

  
「少爷说呢。」平井桃被他的关西话逗笑，轻微的笑声拂去了凑崎纱夏的窘迫。

  
凑崎纱夏撩开碰撞出清脆铃音的珠帘，小心翼翼地坐到了平井桃的对席，却一直不敢看她，局促不安地不知该如何是好，只是把目光定格在了搁在一旁的三味线。

  
「少爷想听什么？」

  
「都好。」

  
平井桃正坐，用银杏拨子弹奏出了最凄婉美妙的乐声。一曲听毕，凑崎纱夏感慨万千。

  
「平井小姐的琴音好伤感，让我想起了自己的母亲，可她身体不好，已经去世了。」凑崎纱夏说完后才发现自己破坏了风月氛围，便破涕而笑，「对不起，我不该说这个。」

  
平井桃轻轻摇头，眼里流露出的黯淡叫人心碎，「我父母双亡，是被舅舅送来花月坊的。」她转首对上凑崎纱夏的目光，黑色的琉璃珍珠依旧光彩照人，「少爷还有父亲，不要这么容易难过。」

  
凑崎纱夏好似不想谈这个问题，便缓缓侧身躺在了平井桃的大腿上，「可是我不喜欢他。」

  
平井桃抚摸着凑崎纱夏些许干燥的发丝，问道，「少爷束的是总发呢，身体不好吗？」

  
「嗯。」凑崎纱夏很是享受平井桃的爱抚，轻声哼道，「是小时候落下的病根，治不好的。」

  
「怎么会治不好呢，少爷这么好的人，一定会长命百岁。」平井桃停下了抚摸的手，怜惜道。

  
「我不好的。」凑崎纱夏闭着眼，不敢去看身前的人，喃喃道，「如果好的话，我就不该肖想平井小姐。」  


平井桃按平了凑崎纱夏紧皱的双眉，俯身在他的耳旁，吹出了和风，「我也想要纱夏。」

  
凑崎纱夏听了这番话，却还是不敢睁眼，目前这样也挺好的，他死而无憾了。

  
「纱夏怎么哭了？」平井桃用手帕替纱夏擦尽泪珠，环抱住了这具紧绷的身子。

  
「平井小姐，我只想这么待着。」凑崎纱夏的这番话不出意外地带了鼻音，少年的多愁善感总是叫人手足无措，正如雨季的青梅酒，甘甜而又青涩。

  
平井桃无奈扶额，自己怎么会看上这孩子气的人，「你该叫我什么？」

  
「桃……」凑崎纱夏声若蚊蝇道。

  
「那你想要桃吗？」

  
「想，非常想。」凑崎纱夏睁开眼，一不小心就掉进了平井桃预先设置的温柔陷阱，他再次说道，「我想要桃。」

  
竹笕盛满了水，借着重量敲打岩石，惊起贪食的麻雀。山上的枫叶红透了，落在涧泉，泛起点点涟漪，然后顺着水流漂向远处。

  
凑崎纱夏不知道自己是什么时候躺在了榻上，也不知道为什么平井桃会跪坐在自己身上，更不知道接下来该怎么做，他在这方面一无所知。

  
「我身子不好，从来没有这方面的经验。」

  
望着这双纯净澄澈如小鹿的双眼，平井桃不知道自己是不是错了，她是不是不该做到这一步，是不是不该继续欺骗他了。真正自私的人是她，不是吗？  


想要复出的话，当然要找一个最好骗的男人，届时败坏他的名声，叫天下人都知道是我平井桃甩了他。多么完美的计划啊，可为什么偏偏来了这么一个干净无秽的懵懂少年，让人怎么下得了手。

  
「纱夏不是看过浮世绘吗？」平井桃笑弯了眼，却也在有意散发出成熟女人的味道。她不想前功尽弃，毕竟谁都知道今夜有人做了她的入幕之宾，总不能叫人空手而归，多坏招牌。  


凑崎纱夏抬头反驳，结果却像是被盈盈笑意的主人看穿似的，他败下阵来，愈发小声道，「我没有细看……」

  
「男人果然喜欢欺骗女人。」平井桃点了点凑崎纱夏那秀拔挺立的鼻尖，随后倾身搂住他的颈项，靠着些许单薄的身子，感受着强有力的小鹿乱撞的心跳，柔声细语地，「尤其是你这种初生牛犊，说的谎谁会不信呢。」

  
「我不会骗桃的。」凑崎纱夏被这副脆弱模样俘虏，他保证道。

  
「我再也不会信男人的话了。」平井桃自嘲起来，然后环抱住这副瘦削的身子，像是汲取温暖，「要是我第一次遇上的人是纱夏就好了，这样我至少会相信你。」

  
「我不会骗桃的。」凑崎纱夏竖起三指，再次保证起来，「否则就让我天打雷劈，不得……」

  
平井桃惊得伸手捂住了凑崎纱夏的嘴，堵住接下来要发出的言语，「好了，别咒自己。」

  
这副情形不知道会再重现几次呢，她已经要熟悉起来了。男人最爱用这副嘴脸对女人许诺，但是第二天就会当什么都没发生过，再次流连忘返在另外一个女人的石榴裙下。

  
「我是真心的。」凑崎纱夏伸出手握紧了平井桃，「桃，你相信我，等我回去就向你提亲，好不好？」  


「好。」才不好。这世上的所有情话都不可信，尤其是在榻上说的。  


凑崎纱夏见自己终于俘获美人芳心，便颤巍巍地将平井桃的玉手凑到唇上，一亲芳泽。最终呼着微凉的气，也不敢继续了。

  
「纱夏很害羞呢。」平井桃格格地笑，像是清晨的布谷鸟在鸣叫，叫人欢喜。

  
「我……我不敢。」凑崎纱夏不想破坏心上人的神圣，那人是世上最完美的壁画，是不可亵玩的九天玄女，他如何敢呢。

  
「这么快就满足了吗？」平井桃的声调越发勾人，妩媚身姿像最狡猾的蛇，要钻入凑崎纱夏的胸脯，吸取那为数不多的骨髓与精血。

  
平井桃最终还是认清现实了，不抱希望地认为凑崎纱夏确实不会床笫之事。「那纱夏闭上眼睛，我来教你，好吗？」  


「嗯……嗯……」凑崎纱夏还未来得及回答便被吻住，平井桃灵巧自如地将樱舌伸入，像是吐出了蛇信子的妖女，将身下的男人搅得发热发烫。

  
「接吻的时候要学会呼吸。」平井桃被憋红了脸的凑崎纱夏逗笑，「感觉怎么样？」

  
「很好。」凑崎纱夏回忆道，「像是在吃桂花糕，软软的，甜甜的，还想再吃。」  


「那纱夏就按照自己的心意来吧。」平井桃闭上眼睛，好整以暇地等待起来。

  
凑崎纱夏深呼吸之后，轻轻地触到了却又惊醒似的马上弹开，「今天就到这里吧，平井小姐。」

  
「害怕了？」平井桃将想要起身的凑崎纱夏死死抓住，再将浴衣的重量压了下来，让他想走也走不了。  


「不能再继续了。」挣扎之间，凑崎纱夏的发髻松乱，披散下来后像个含苞待放的稚嫩少女。

  
「原来不只是位小少爷，还是个小姑娘。」平井桃抚摸着凑崎纱夏的下颌，柔情脉脉道，「纱夏生得很漂亮呢，你的母亲一定很美吧。」

  
凑崎纱夏被这眼神蛊惑，只得再次服输，呆愣着道，「跟桃一样的美。」

  
「骗人。」平井桃勾勒着凑崎纱夏脸庞的柔美线条，再慢慢往下，「男人的心里，分明是母亲最美。」  


「桃是雪姬吗？」凑崎纱夏起身捉住那到处作乱的玉白细手，感慨道，「雪白肌肤、美丽动人、贤惠温雅，叫人好生爱慕。」

  
「那你还要接吻吗？不怕我把你的灵魂偷走，取走你的性命？」平井桃枕着凑崎纱夏的肩膀，淡淡道。  


「甘之如饴。」

  
平井桃将发簪取下，柔顺的发丝如黑瀑倾下，在满月之下泛着光泽，比源氏物语里的六条紫最引以为傲的长发还要幽美。她抽开腰带，繁琐沉重的浴衣终于层层脱落，向凑崎纱夏敞开了最真诚的平井桃。

  
凑崎纱夏闭上了眼，拥着可人，不断地亲吻，无师自通地往天鹅颈再往玉白乳房而去。他的吻不似成熟男人的粗糙，而是温润的，清淡的，细细碎碎地落在平井桃的每一寸肌肤。比起情欲，比起把玩，他只想欣赏这块美玉，把这副无人可以窥探的美景印在自己的脑海里。  


平井桃为凑崎纱夏褪去了刺绣着日曜家纹的长服，她握住了弱小无辜的那处挺立，温暖的双手在来回游移。小鱼儿被人捧起后，便会缺水地在手里跳动，它奋力地蹦起，只想跃回水中，再去攀登那遥不可及的龙门。水来了，小鱼儿终于放松，安心地吐着泡泡。  


凑崎纱夏不住地喘气，「桃……」

  
「嘘……」平井桃伸出食指，堵住了凑崎纱夏欲张的嘴，「纱夏现在不是小孩子，是桃的男人。」

  
「这次不能这么快了，知道吗。」平井桃将长发别在耳后，露出了光洁圆润且美丽动人的脸庞。她俯身而下，含住了不安分的玉柱，用尽所学的闺房秘术按摩它的根部，碾磨它的顶端，描摹它的周身。

  
「别，不要……」凑崎纱夏用手撑住身下的榻榻米，这样他才像是有了着力点，不至于在下陷的流沙里等待死亡。  


「纱夏乖，姐姐会好好呵护你的。」如果说平井桃不是情场老手，那么天底下就没有第二个女人能比她更好地，迅速准确地找准男人的敏感，再使尽浑身解数地讨好男人。  


「啊……」凑崎纱夏终究还是初历情事的少年，在平井桃的玩弄下弃甲丢盔，溃不成军。

  
「乖小孩。」平井桃将玉液咽了下去，伸出舌尖舔舐唇瓣上残留的部分，落在凑崎纱夏眼里便是风情万种的妖精。

  
平井桃见凑崎纱夏已经懂得不少，便含笑地看着他，那双明眸善睐的眼睛似乎在说，「还不快点的话，就要错过咯。」

  
凑崎纱夏这短暂一生里，唯一一次的主动给了平井桃，他握着自己的挺立，小心翼翼地往前方探去，最终如愿以偿地进入了这世上最圣洁高贵之处。这是所有人类诞生之地，是没有人可以玷污的宫殿，无数人渴求其中，却也有无数人死在这里。

  
「纱夏好棒……」平井桃在鼓励自己的男人，即使凑崎纱夏横冲直撞得叫她难受极了，她也要让他知道彼此是共存的，再也分不开了。她不住地张开，然后又极快地收缩，夹得身下那人欲仙欲死，几近失魂。

  
「桃……」凑崎纱夏知道自己已经跌入阎魔地狱，他将自己的罪恶投入在了圣宫，这是不为神明所允许的，他是世上最恶毒的罪人。可他愿意独自背受这沉重的罪孽，他会心满意足地承受天神降下的劫难，只要让他能拥有平井桃，这个永远不会让人失望的女人。

  
这是一场不愿醒来的幽梦，花瓶里的菊株因露珠而欲滴，屋内那无人品尝的茶碗早已打翻，里面热气腾腾的绿色抹茶缓缓流出，最终还是在月夜里熄灭了滚烫的烟雾。

  
第二天，凑崎纱夏该回大阪了。他取来庭院掉落的枫叶，让平井桃写上一句话。最后两人来到山上的溪流泉眼，让它漂流而去。

  
平井桃望着满山红得滴血的枫叶，不禁问道，「你说枫叶会漂去青森吗？」  


「会的，它是自由的，想去哪就去哪。」

  
有那么一瞬间，平井桃以为自己真的爱上了凑崎纱夏。可是转眼醒来，她也知道这只是一场该放在过去的过去。

  
凑崎纱夏离开了，除了留下一把日曜家纹的扇子，再也没有丝毫痕迹能证明他的存在。

  
平井桃知道自己不会相信凑崎纱夏，她再次成为了花月坊的头名花魁。每天晚上都会接见不同的男人，每天都在上演日复一日排练好的动作。

  
世人都说平井桃是江户时代最值得一掷千金的花魁，因为她不会给男人惹麻烦，她只会在夜里交付出那微不足道的真心。

  
也许平井桃是真的不知道，也许她是故意遗忘。那个被她藏在梳妆台深处的扇子主人，因为要娶花魁而被父亲折磨得体无完肤，他跪在祠堂前三天三夜，风寒入体，最后在向她提亲的路上坠崖而亡。

  
神明不知人间疾苦，却永远爱开玩笑。平井桃怀孕了。她知道这是凑崎纱夏的孩子。

  
平井桃再次对外宣称退隐，秘密地藏在了花月坊的深处。生产当晚，雷电交加，她足足生了四个时辰，终于将孩子生了下来。是个男孩，取名叫良儿。  


六年后，良儿终于能跑出去了，他被藏在风月场所太久，总是想出去一趟。可如果让他再次选择的话，他一定听母亲的话，不要乱跑。  


这天，良儿把藏在被人遗忘的角落的扇子偷了出来，他别在腰带上，想冒充有钱人家的儿子，却不想一出门就撞见了位高大的武士，还被人质问这扇子是哪来的。

  
「夫人，请允许我将小少爷带回大阪。」武士恭敬低头道。

  
「我不是你们的夫人。」平井桃隔着门，幽幽地说道，「我只是花月坊里已经败了的残花。」

  
「自从少爷走后，老爷一直在找你们。」武士恳切道，「只要夫人随我回去，凑崎家就一定有你们母子的容身之处。」  


「好。」平井桃答应了，「只是在那之前，请先绕路去一趟青森，可以吗？」  


没有人会拒绝平井桃的要求。

  
又是一年红染月，平井桃提出想下来走走的建议，她从花轿下来，往无人处行去。溪水潺潺，原来青森的溪流里真的漂着许多枫叶，只是不知道究竟哪一片是七年前的。  


平井桃笑了，叫所有花儿都失色地笑了。随着噗通一声，这世上将没有人知道那片枫叶上究竟写了什么，也没有知道原来一个花魁在被人无情伤害之后还是会再次，去爱一个同样捧着真心向她走来的青年。  


山间的红枫坠落，清泉里浮着不知从何处漂来的叶，其上皆是端正秀气的汉文小楷。

  
「生来苦界，死后花醉净闲寺。」

  
  
——————————  
end.  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  



End file.
